Close To You
by Hannaadi88
Summary: Sent off to a British army base in the middle of the desert, Arthur swore that he would come home safe. But an all too familiar stranger in the night might provide a problem.


{Close To You}

...

* * *

><p>It had been a long day, crab crawling on the hot sand, sun scorching above the unit's heads. Arthur let out a long sigh as he pushed out the wreck hall, inhaling deeply. The dry night air was a far cry from the touch of dampness London evenings happily provided, but it was nonetheless a welcome relief from the stifling odor of overcooked vegetables and sweaty soldiers.<p>

His original destination in mind had been his tent, but the refreshing effect the outdoors had on him right then was a calling he couldn't refuse. Instead of heading towards the barracks, Arthur paused next to the nearest building (the administrate building was by far the largest construction in the base, giving one the nearest thing akin to privacy if you were to want it) and leaned against the wall, taking in a deep breath.

The required period of two months of military service per year allotted to every nation had only just begun, and yet the time was passing all too slowly. The plane ride in the army jet was only just catching up with him, along with his forgotten appetite. He never really did well in the air- he'd trade the newest aircraft for a well built boat anytime. Alfred was his link to the clouds.

_Alfred..._

Arthur shook his head furiously, resulting in only a bigger headache. He had promised himself that he wouldn't terribly miss his American during their months apart. The last time they had been apart had been for only three weeks, a fact that didn't stop Alfred from teasing him ever since their reunion for his reaction when they finally came together.

No, not this time. Never again would he make such a fool of himself. He would keep a cool head and restrain himself. He hadn't even brought anything with him that may remind him of the man he left behind in his comfortable New York flat.

Despite himself, a small smile formed on his lips as he recalled their last night together in said flat before he left the next day for London. The tender touch and heated mouth on his skin was impressed into his memory, warming him up even as the temperature sunk low. He had promised to be safe, and so far nothing had been easier. Alfred never seemed to be satisfied with his promises, though.

The dull hum that usually permeated the administration office grew louder and then abruptly stopped, the door on the other side of the building opening and closing loudly.

"Goodnight, Jones."

Arthur perked up at the name, only to rebuke himself a moment later. He was failing his plan with every other breath. He couldn't afford to react this way every time someone mentioned something that sounded like his Jones. God knew how many Alfreds and Joneses were out there in the world. This new bloke was most likely a recruit for the other unit in the base.

Tonight wasn't his night, Arthur concluded as he pushed off the wall and began to walk towards his barracks. Perhaps if he could get some more sleep, the next morning would start off in a more realistic manner. He always seemed to hallucinate when he was tired.

Looking around him, Arthur was taken back to a time in which warfare had been so simple. In the past, he'd thrive on his service. He found great joy in protecting his people, conquering lands and defeating his personal enemies single- handed in the battle field. But as time flowed, stones developed into arrows and swords, pistols and guns evolving into bombs and grenades. Arthur felt as if he had no purpose here with all the machinery around him. Who was he even fighting against? The never ending dunes?

When he would go back home, there would be no celebration. No war would be won. No family would rejoice at his return alive, no lover would hold him close and never let him go. This was all a pointless practice in an enemy territory he had no interest in. There was no reason for him-

A sudden hand grasping his cut off his train of thought, leaving his whole body rigid out of shock. No one had been around him the last time he had checked. He had heard no footsteps. This was no time to freeze- he had to shake off the offending hand and grab at his gun before something worse could happen. He had heard too many stories of soldiers being kidnapped and with no government taking interest in them, left to rot or be shot.

The large and warm hand was familiar, however, and paralyzed his body. A second after it took his hand, another hand turned him around to face the other man and pulled him close before he could identify the face, pressing the back of his head into his chest.

Even before the other had murmured his name, Arthur had known who it was. No one else would be so gentle with him, no one else would be so warm despite the chilling air. Most importantly, no one else would be as stupid as to grab a soldier unawares and hope for a warm welcome.

Arthur closed his eyes, taking in the smell of his lover before pulling away, an incredulous expression etched on his face. "Alfred, what...?"

The other man laughed, smiling sheepishly. "I missed you. I flew into London after you left and went through hell just to find out where you were since it was apparently top secret information, but I finally found someone who would tell me and then I got a special permission slip to get here and then-"

Alfred's rant was cut off abruptly by a sudden yank at his collar and a pair of lips pressing against his fiercely. It took him a moment to kiss back, but much to Arthur's relief the other pressed back against him as roughly as he had, wrapping his arms around the small of his back and pressing a leg between his. The want and yearning of a week apart was generated through their frenzy until Arthur couldn't handle it any longer and pulled away from the kiss, gasping for air. He burrowed his face in Alfred's shoulder, hiding a ridiculous smile that was threatening to chap his lips.

"I'm glad you're here."

* * *

><p><em>Hanna Chan's Blah- Blah Corner;<em>

_Hey! :D Here is another short oneshot I wrote for the Sweethearts Week challenge on the usuk community on LJ for the theme 'Close To You', after which this fic is named. Originally, this fic was supposed to be shorter, but I quite like the military themes that include touching. So...now it's a bit less short than I planned XD The other fic I wrote for the same thing is here:_

http:/ www. fanfiction. net/s/7816757/1/ (remove the spaces)

_Reviews earn extra rations? =w='_

_-Hanna_


End file.
